Bokutachi no Wars (Our Wars)
by JazLiy75
Summary: A songfic set after the final battle.Jazmin and the Goodgang claimed victory in the battle and Jazmin decided to perform a song to remind everyone about their battles. And there would be a shocking surprise for Dr Blakk during the song.


"I can't believe we won the final battle."

Of course as the leader of the Goodgang,Jazmin Liyana was totally happy with the victory. To celebrate it,everyone was invited to Blakk's citadel for a victory party. The guests included the Shane Gang (yes Junjie was there with them) were having fun. Even the Shadow Clans were there but they wouldn't think about the ex-villain the same way again as he even help in saving the world.

Dr Blakk was with Jazmin. "Jazzy Boo,I knew that you will win as you had the determination that nobody had."

"Thanks,Thaddy Bear. This victory isn't only for me. It's also for the whole world. If the Badster won,the world will be at stake and more wars will happen,"said Jazmin,remembering one song when she mentioned wars. "Thaddy Bear,call Diablos. I have an idea."

After a few minutes,all the guests were in front of the stage. "I wonder what performance are the trio planning?"asked Eli.

The Shadow Clan leader looked at the stage. "Maybe Blank wants to give a speech on Jazmin's behalf."

"Attention,everyone."

As said,everyone had their attention. Dr Blakk continued his speech. "Okay,everyone. The three of us on stage are going to sing 'Bokutachi no Wars' as it reminds us about our battles." After the speech,the music was played.

DB: WHISTLE ya CHIME ni sekasare sugiteku hibi (We live our days hurried along by the whistles and the chimes)

furikaereba waraeru no kana mugamuchuu mo (I wonder if we'll laugh at ourselves when we look back on these times)

JL: nukasaretari oinuitari shite hashittekita (I came all this way aiming to excel and succeed)

DN: nagai michi chikara ippai ketobashinagara (Putting all my might into running down this long road)

DB: "tsuyoku naritai" to negatta kimochi wa onnaji dakedo (Our wishes to "become stronger" may be the same)

daremo ga "jibun dake no STORY" ikiru shujinkou (But we're each the protagonist to our own stories)

Trio: bokutachi no bouken wa mada hajimatta bakari (Our adventure has only just begun)

DB: saa ikou yume ni egaiteta mirai he to (Now, let's all head to the future written in our dreams)

Trio: kazasu kobushi de chikau (We'll hold our fists up high, and swear on them)

isshoni norikoeta Wars yuuki ni suru (That we'll turn the wars we overcame together into courage)

hanaretemo sou, hitori janai (Even if we're apart, see, we're not alone)

Everyone were surprised when the trio sang in a melodious way. The trio sang with all their heart as they remembered every war and battle they had faced.

DN: soroi no TIE soroi no EMBLEM sae bokura wo (With our matching ties and matching emblems)

eien ni wa tsunagitomenai gorimuchuu sa (We'll be connected forever, no matter how foggy our days)

JL: demo kitto mata aeru ki ga shite mezasu sora no (But I know that we'll meet again one day; the skies that we aim for)

harukasa wa niteru ne? chigau kaze ni nottemo (Are all equally as far, even if we ride different winds)

DB: "tayori yokose yo" to tsutaeau koe wa sokkenai kedo ("Stay in touch," we both say with voices cold and curt)

kakushikirenai samishisa, kibou, yakusoku afureru (But we can't hide our overflowing sadness or our hopes)

When they almost reached the chorus,Dr Blakk looked at Eli. "ELI SHANE,THANKS FOR EVERY RIVARY YOU GAVE ME! AND PLEASE THANK YOUR FATHER FOR ME!"

This did surprise the Shane. But he just smiled. "YOU'RE WELCOME,DR THADDIUS BLAKK!"

Trio: bokutachi no chousen wa dokomademo tsuzuiteku (Our challenges will continue on forever)

DB: ameagari kakaru niji no kyou wo shinjite (Let's believe in today, on the rainbow that bridges the sky after rain)

Trio: kazasu kobushi wo hiraki (We'll open our clenched fists)

saigo ni tsunagu te to te POWER ni naru (And when we join them for the last time, it'll become our strength)

?: nukumori aa, wasurenai kara (Ahh, I'll never forget this warmth)

Dr Blakk then looked at the man he really recognised. "Father?!"

"If you don't mind if I join in?"Harleney Blank walked up on stage when his son shook his head. Tears filled the ex-villain's eyes. And the song continued.

The 4 on stage: bokutachi no bouken wa mada hajimatta bakari (Our adventure has only just begun)

DB & HB: sorezore ga mune ni idaiteta risou he to... (Each of us will head off to the dreams in our hearts...)

The 4 on stage: kazasu kobushi de chikau (We'll hold our fists up high, and swear on them)

isshoni norikoeta Wars yuuki ni suru (That we'll turn the wars we overcame together into courage)

Then,the spotlight shone on the two Blakks on stage as they sang the last line of the song.

DB & HB: hanaretemo sou, hitori janai (Even if we're apart, see, we're not alone)

The song totally touched everyone's hearts,including the two Blakks. After the song,Dr Blakk had a private talk with his father.

"Father,I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you don't want to see me ever."

The older Blakk then hugged his son with tears in his eyes. "The reason that I left you was because I wanted to get help but once I got some help and went back to get you,it was too late. This kinda made me feel like I don't deserve to be your father."

"Father,don't said those last words. You're a great father to me,no matter what." The ex-villain hugged the older Blakk,sobbing and remembering the time he called his father worthless when he told Eli about his backstory. _Father,you're the greatest father a guy could ever had._


End file.
